


What have you done Evan

by darkstrangeson



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, M/M, group chat au, idk tell me if you want me to write more?, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstrangeson/pseuds/darkstrangeson
Summary: UsernameskInKy: Jared (later, mother corruption)Tree: EvanAhfuck: ConnorStarrystars: ZoeAlanaBeck: AlanaHeere-and-queer: JeremyGayyy: Michael





	What have you done Evan

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames 
> 
> kInKy: Jared (later, mother corruption)  
Tree: Evan  
Ahfuck: Connor  
Starrystars: Zoe  
AlanaBeck: Alana  
Heere-and-queer: Jeremy  
Gayyy: Michael

_ Tree added kInKy, Ahfuck,Starrystars, AlanaBack, Heere-and-queer, and Gayyy to a chat.  _

kInKy: what are we doing here

Heere-and-queer: who the fuck are you guys

Trees: introduce yourselves guys. I’m Evan, imma guy and I’m gay. 

kInKy: bisexual I’m Jared he, him, his

AlanaBeck: I’m Alana, lesbian and ace. 

Trees: wait what

Starrystars: Zoe, pan. 

Ahfuck: what

Ahfuck: how did I not know this

Ahfuck: guy, gay, Connor, with Evan. 

Heere-and-queer: my brothers dating someone?!

Ahfuck: what’s going on here?!

Ahfuck: Alana’s gay

Ahfuck: Zoe’s pan?????? 

Trees: did you not know this???

Heere-and-queer: well I’m bi a guy and dating a Michael 

Heere-and-queer: also my names Jeremy 

Ahfuck: you’re dating “A Michael” ???????

Gayyy: I’m Michael I’m gay and a guy

kInKy: Whoa your name is gay BUT YOU’RE GAY 

kInKy: SUCH A SHOCK

kInKy: LIKE WOW 

Starystars: Shut the fuck up Jared 

Ahfuck: JEREMY’S DATING ‘A MICHAEL’ ????????????????

Heere-and-queer: Yes I am dating A Michael. 

AlanaBeck: What is even happening here?

Trees: I’m not really sure at this point

_ kInKy added, BiStander, Christiiine, and Jakey-D, to the group chat.  _

BiStander: So I see we’ve been introducing ourselves. 

BiStander: Hello I am Rich Goranski, male, bi, and dating Jake. 

Christiiine: Hey I’m Christine Canigula Imma girl Ace/Aro 

Jakey-D: Jake Dillinger boy demi and pan

Starystar:  **Hello fellow cooking pan…**

Ahfuck: what in tarnation have you done Jared??

kInKy: Something beautiful

Trees:  **What the fuck have I done?!**

Ahfuck: DID EVAN JUST SWEAR

kInKy: I have corrupted him…

_ kInKy changed name to Mother Corruption  _

Mother Corruption: Hello childs that I have corrupted. 

_ Trees kicked out Mother Corruption _

Ahfuck: thank all the lords!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bistander: I came out here for a good time, and I honestly feel so attacked right now. 

Gayyy:  ** _What the fuck Richard _ **

Bistander: -Gasp-

Heere-and-queer: What have you done Evan

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and have a nice day! 
> 
> Comments give me life 
> 
> Tell me if you want me to continue


End file.
